Yahari Ore no Seishun Monogatari wa Machigatteiru
by Elpiji
Summary: Spin-off dari Para Pencuri Wifi/Menceritakan kejadian kematian orangtua seorang Hirako Shinji,seorang otaku, translator di sebuah fansub, dan orang yang memiliki keluarga kaya tapi berantakan. Bersetting satu minggu sebelum bergabungnya Hirako ke klub WIFI/Angst-tragedy, dengan slight HirakoXHiyori di akhir/POV orang pertama dengan bahasa gaul, karena settingnya emang di Indonesia.


Hirako Shinji. 17 tahun; duduk di tahun terakhir SMA Karakura, salah satu kota yang cukup besar di Indonesia. Seorang _translator _yang mampu menerjemahkan Bahasa Inggris dan Bahasa Jepang ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia.

Seorang _hikikomori_.

... Dan kini,

... Seorang yatim piatu.

* * *

**Hak Cipta: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo.

**Warning: **AU, OOC. _Spin-off _dari salah satu serial saya, **Para Pencuri Wifi**. Ber_setting _satu minggu sebelum bergabungnya Hirako ke dalam klub WIFI. _Oneshoot. _Sudut pandang Hirako. _Slight _ShinjiXHiyori.

— **Yahari, Ore no Seishun Monogatari wa Machigatteiru —****  
****— **_(My Teenage Story is Wrong as I Expected) _—

* * *

**[Senin, 16 Juni 2013. Pukul 07.30 AM — Kelas XII-O, SMA Negeri Karakura]**

Ini adalah tahun terakhir gue di SMA. Dalam waktu satu tahun mendatang, gue akan lulus meninggalkan bangku tempat di mana gue nongkrong selama ini; tempat gue menatap layar bersinar dari laptop kesayangan gue, dan tempat gue menumpang sinyal internet.

Gue _cinta _anime. Mungkin, bisa dibilang—_mengalahkan cinta gue kepada orangtua._

Silakan panggil gue anak durhaka, nggak tahu malu, ataupun nggak tahu diuntung. Karena gue emang benar-benar nggak peduli. Bagi gue, orangtua itu cuma semacam alat pemenuh kebutuhan; memberi gue makan, membelikan gue _gadget_, memberi gue uang jajan, dan jatah pulsa bulanan.

Kalo gue nggak sekolah, udah lama gue menjadi seorang _hikikomori—_orang yang kerjaannya cuma mengurung diri di kamar doang, dan menghabiskan waktu dengan hobinya. Orang yang hanya keluar beberapa kali dalam sebulan cuma buat beli beberapa kebutuhan.

Lucu.

Mungkin di telinga kalian itu terdengar menyedihkan. Tapi di mata gue, itu merupakan hal yang paling menyenangkan.

Tidak, gue nggak menyarankan kalian untuk meniru gue.

Sejak liburan kenaikan kelas kemarin, gue secara resmi telah menjadi seorang _translator _di sebuah _fansub._

Ya, gue yang dulu pas SMP cuma bisa nonton anime ber-_subtitle _Indonesia doang, kini bisa merasakan proses membuat _subtitle _itu sendiri—yang ternyata tidak mudah. Awal-awalnya, gue men-_translate _anime bertakarir (takarir: _subtitile_) Bahasa Inggris, yang kemudian gue kasih ke bagian _timing _(orang yang mengatur waktu muncul-hilangnya takarir) yang udah punya video RAW (video mentah, belum ada takarir). Tapi kini, gue udah bisa men-_translate _dari video RAW. Meskipun gue harus bolak-balik _google translate, _karena Bahasa Jepang gue juga belum terlalu sempurna.

Apa gue perlu menjelaskan proses pembuatan takarir yang baik? Gue rasa tidak, karena ini adalah cerita tentang gue, dan bukan tentang proses _fansubbing_. Mungkin lain kali gue bakal cerita. Ngomong-ngomong, nama _fansub _gue adalah **Shineva-Team. **Diambil dari kata _shine _dan _foreva._ Dengan harapan bersinar selamanya.

Lalu, elo tahu? Di tahun 2016, _fansub _itu sudah nyaris mendapat predikat _perusahaan_. Yang namanya _fansub gratis _udah nggak ada lagi di jaman ini (mungkin ada satu-dua, tapi itu gue rasa bukan _fansub, _tapi _reuploader_). Setiap pelanggan kami, paling nggak harus membayar 0,1 rupiah setiap kali men-_download; __sekitar_100 rupiah kalo di tahun 2012-2013. Itu memang sedikit, tapi coba perhitungkan, jika jumlah _download_nya ada lebih dari sepuluh ribu di setiap rilisan? Karena itu, tiap bulan, uang sekitar lima puluh rupiah masuk ke kantong gue.

Di tahun ajaran baru ini, gue udah mulai merasa sekolah itu nggak perlu, dan lebih baik diem aja di rumah. Uang limapuluh ribu setiap bulan itu gue rasa udah cukup buat memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari gue.

Tapi, demi memenuhi permintaan Nyokap gue—dengan terpaksa, gue tetep masuk sekolah setiap hari.

Gue punya temen, kok. Gue pinter membangun suasana. Bisa dibilang juga, gue ini udah jadi _thread starter _tiap kali kelompok gue berkumpul.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah, tapi guru gue malah nggak masuk. Menurut gosip yang gue dengar, mereka sedang mengadakan rapat. Padahal anak kelas sepuluh sedang menjalani MOS, tapi kenapa anak kelas duabelas disuruh masuk, sih? Kenapa nggak diliburin aja?

Demi menghilangkan kebosanan, akhirnya gue membuka laptop gue, lalu membuka _notepad _dan _video _anime, gue mulai men-_translate_ setiap dialog yang gue dengar.

"Shinji, elo lagi ngapain?" tanya seorang perempuan pirang dengan hiasan bintik-bintik di wajahnya—Sarugaki Hiyori. Gue langsung mengklik _icon save_ dengan cepat, dan membuka aplikasi _game _secara sembarangan.

Gue nggak mau gue dicap sebagai seorang yang kuper karena hobi nonton anime.

Kelas dan temen-temen gue di sini bisa dibilang rajanya diskriminisasi. Misalnya ada seorang cewek yang _freak _banget sama _boyband-boyband _Korea, dia bakal dikatain habis-habisan sebagai pecinta cowok lekong.

Begitu juga dengan salah satu adek kelas yang demen nonton dan _download _anime. Di satu sisi, dia dikatain pecinta negara penjajah (seperti, 'elo sama aja korban pemerkosaan yang mencintai pemerkosa elo!'), nggak cinta budaya sendiri, lah. Di satu sisi yang lain, dia dikatain seorang bocah karena nonton _kartun. Bleach, please. _Itu anime, woi!

Dan di sisi lain, dia dikatain mesum karena nonton Highschool DxD.

... Emang apa salahnya menjadi mesum?

Gue cinta anime. Gue cinta budaya Jepang. Tapi gue tetep bisa memakai bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Bahkan bisa lebih baik daripada mereka. Gue muak, tapi gue tetap bertahan. Demi status. Demi gengsi. Meskipun gue nggak tahu apakah hal itu berguna buat gue.

Akhirnya, gue cuma menjawab pertanyaan Hiyori dengan jawaban seadanya yang membuat gue tetap dalam keadaan aman dalam pergaulan; "Biasa, maen _game_."

* * *

**[Senin, 26 Juni 2016, 00.30 PM — Gerbang Sekolah SMA Negeri Karakura]**

Mimikri, salah satu kemampuan bunglon untuk bertahan hidup. Dia menyamakan warna tubuh dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Secara fakta dan logika, mimikri tidak mungkin terjadi pada manusia.

Secara simbolis dan ditilik dari bidang sosiologis dan interaksi sosial, mimikri bisa dibilang sebuah syarat wajib yang harus dimiliki oleh seorang manusia.

Sebagai contoh, meskipun di sekolah dia terlihat _gaul banget_, nongkrong bareng orang-orang yang _terkenal_, selalu melakukan hal-hal _ter-update_, mungkin saja jika di rumah dia adalah seorang _otaku_.

Sebenarnya, barusan gue ngomongin diri sendiri.

Gue lumayan punya banyak teman—cukup banyak untuk membuat sebuah _geng_. Geng yang bernama **Visored****_. _**Gue nggak tahu itu berasal dari bahasa mana, tapi kalau diartikan, artinya adalah _tentara_ bertopeng. Itu adalah nama hasil usulan gue. Karena gue nganggap, kami adalah sekumpulan orang yang memakai topeng agar dianggap _gaul._

Dan tentu saja, gue ngebohongin mereka tentang arti nama sebenarnya.

"Shinji, mau cabut ikut kita-kita, nggak? Masa' elo selalu pulang duluan, sih? Nggak asyik, ih," ujar cowok berambut perak bermodel cepak; Muguruma Kensei memeluk pundak gue dari belakang. Gue pengen teriak maho, tapi males.

"Emang mau ke mana?"

Kensei nyengir dengan penuh arti, "Biasa, mejeng. Ngintipin rok cewek dari tangga berjalan di mall."

"Gue nggak ikut.," tolak gue. "Banyak kerjaan di rumah. Orangtua gue ketat. Kalo gue pulang telat, uang jajan gue bisa melayang."

Entah dia ngomong apa, gue nggak terlalu peduli. Gue langsung menggerakkan kaki gue menuju ke rumah. Masa' bodoh dia mau bilang gue nggak gaul atau apaan, gue udah mulai nyerah memakai topeng anak gaul tiap hari.

Gue ini _otaku._ Gue bahkan _translator _di sebuah _fansub_.

Kita tinggal di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda.

Tidak, bukan kita. Lebih tepatnya—gue, dan kalian. Gue, hidup di dunia yang kalian anggap hanyalah dunia orang-orang yang menyia-nyiakan hidupnya.

* * *

**[00.45 PM — Kediaman Keluarga Hirako]**

Gue masuk ke kamar gue, dan menutup pintu kamar, lalu menguncinya. Kunci kamar gue taruh sembarangan di atas meja belajar. Gue menarik tas keluar untuk membukanya, mengeluarkan laptop, menaruhnya di atas meja belajar, menghidupkannya, dan mencolokan salah satu _port_ di samping benda persegi panjang itu dengan _charger_.

Saat gue baru saja mau menerjemahkan satu episode anime, pintu masuk rumah gue—yang besar bagaikan istana, terdengar terhantam dengan cukup keras.

"Kamu darimana aja?! Bukannya sudah dibilang tetap di rumah, dan mengerjakan tugasmu sebagai Ibu Rumah Tangga?!"

Suara Bokap gue, yang kayaknya lagi memarahi Nyokap gue.

Nyokap gue adalah Ibu Rumah Tangga. Sejak gue dilahirkan, dia udah nggak bekerja lagi. Jadi kerjaannya cuma mengurusi segala kebutuhan rumah. Sedangkan Bokap gue menghabiskan harinya di tempat kerja.

Gue awalnya cukup bahagia karena punya Nyokap yang selalu setia di sisi gue. **Awalnya**.

Sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, entah ada urusan apa, ke mana, atau ngapain, Nyokap selalu pergi di pagi hari setelah Bokap berangkat kerja, dan baru balik saat tengah hari tiba. Beliau hanya memberi gue makan siang, lalu pergi lagi sampai sekitar dua jam sebelum Bokap pulang.

Gue nggak tahu Nyokap ke mana, dan gue juga nggak berani nanya.

Yang jelas, sejak Nyokap sering pergi-pergi kayak gitu, Nyokap jadi mau ngebeli'in gue _gadget-gadget _yang iseng gue obrolin sama beliau. Gue nggak tahu dia dapet uang darimana, pokoknya, beberapa hari setelah gue ngobrolin tentang barang tersebut, Nyokap udah ngasih barang tersebut ke gue. Dalam keadaan baru.

Alhasil, gue punya laptop, iPhone, iPad, iPod, PSP, tablet, dan MP3 Player. Beberapa barang tersebut malah sekarang jadi nggak kepake. Apakah Nyokap gue nggak berpikir dua kali kalo suatu hari barang-barang itu bakal jadi nggak berguna?

Nggak, mungkin pernyataannya harus diganti.

**... Apakah orangtua gue masih peduli, sama gue?**

Suara isak tangis Nyokap terdengar dari depan rumah gue. Karena rumah gue yang besar, suara teriakan Bokap menggema dengan jelas ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Gue pura-pura nggak mendengar, terus menonton dan menerjemahkan anime.

"Istri tidak tahu diuntung!" itu suara hardikan Bokap gue. "Setiap hari, aku bekerja dari pagi sampai malam, demi menafkahi kau dan anak kita," suara Bokap terdengar menggeram. "TAPI KENAPA KAU SELINGKUH?!"

"M-mas, denger dulu—"

"APA YANG MESTI KUDENGAR?!" suara Bokap terdengar menuntut. "Foto-foto ini adalah bukti! Jelas-jelas kau melakukan hal tidak senonoh dengan pria lain yang jauh lebih mudah darimu! Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan memberikan Shinji barang yang diinginkannya? Agar dia diam dan tutup mulut?!"

Gue nggak dengar apapun.

Nggak dengar apapun.

Barusan hanya angin lewat.

Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian gue dengan menerjemahkan anime, yang ada perhatian gue yang teralihkan dengan teriakan Bokap dan Nyokap gue.

"KITA CERAI! CERAI! CERAI!"

... Berisik.

Benar-benar orangtua yang berisik.

Kalian selama ini selalu bertengkar di luar sana, menelantarkan gue—anak kalian yang selalu mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

Lalu sekarang apa?

Kalian mau cerai?

Dan apa maksudmu, Papa Brengsek? Kau begitu mudah melontarkan kata cerai tiga kali. Apa kau tidak mengenal kata 'memaafkan'? Bagaimana dengan _aku_? Aku mau kalian apakan? Kalian akan saling merebutkanku?

Hah, apa-apaan ini?

Gue ini pecinta anime. Tapi kenapa hidup gue kayak sinetron? Kenapa hidup gue nggak kayak tokoh-tokoh di anime yang hidupnya selalu bahagia pada akhirnya? Apakah gue bukan tokoh utama dalam hidup gue sendiri?

Atau karena gue adalah tokoh yang terlalu Gary-Stu; sehingga harus diberi suatu masalah yang sangat memberi _impact_? Karena gue adalah tokoh yang terlalu sempurna, bahkan untuk menjalani hidup gue sendiri?

Kalian benar-benar berisik. Apa kalian benar-benar orangtuaku?! Apa kalian benar-benar mengurusiku sejak lahir?!

Gue masih ingat, saat melihat foto gue saat baru lahir untuk pertama kalinya. Tahun 1999. Umur pernikahan mereka baru menyentuh satu tahun. Gue bahkan meneteskan air mata saat melihat foto itu. Bokap merangkul pundak Nyokap, dan Nyokap menggendong gue yang ada di dalam gulungan handuk.

Dan yang paling membuat gue merasa senang adalah…

**... Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia.**

* * *

Gue memakai _headphone. _Suara teriakan Bokap dan Nyokap yang bertengkar benar-benar mengganggu gue dalam menerjemahkan anime. Suara mereka bahkan menembus _headphone_-ku, padahal pintu kamarku saja sudah kukunci.

Gue melempar _headphone _nirkabel gue itu ke arah pintu. Menimbulkan suara benturan yang keras.

"Berisik...," gue mendesis. "Gue nggak bisa mengerjakan proyek anime gue. Kalian benar-benar berisik... **Kenapa kalian nggak mati aja?!**" gumam gue di dalam kamar. Gue menenggelamkan kepala gue ke dalam bantal yang gue peluk di antara perut dan paha gue. Mendadak merasa frustrasi.

Gue nggak menangis. Sebagai cowok, menangis itu memalukan.

Silakan cap gue sebagai anak durhaka. Karena gue baru saja meminta mereka untuk mati. Pikiran gue benar-benar kalut. Gue sendiri nggak tahu ada apa dengan gue. Isi kepala gue sudah benar-benar berantakan.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kamar gue digedor dengan keras dari luar. "SHINJI?! KELUAR KAMU!"

Suara Bokap. Gue menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan gue. Gagang pintu kamar yang bergerak-gerak liar seiring suara gaduh yang ditimbulkannya membuat gue mulai merasa ketakutan.

Apa Bokap akan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada gue?

Apa Bokap mendengar suara gue, ketika gue menyumpahi mereka mati tadi?

Dengan tangan gemetar, gue memasukkan laptop (yang belum sempat gue _shutdown_), iPad, HP iPhone, tablet, dan dompet gue ke dalam tas. Mengambil beberapa setel baju dari lemari pakaian, dan melempar kursi belajar gue, yang kakinya terbuat dari besi, ke arah jendela kaca rumah gue.

_PRAANG!_

"Shinji! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN?!"

Tidak menjawab teriakan Bokap, gue melompat keluar dari jendela kamar gue. Berjalan ke samping, dan melompat ke arah semak-semak hasil karya tukang kebun. Gue berhasil berdiri setelah mengalami sakit yang lumayan keras di kaki dan sendi lutut, gue berteriak ke arah rumah gue.

"Papa, Mama... AKU BENCI KALIAN!"

Setelah meneriakkan kata-kata itu, gue berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah gerbang besar rumah gue dan mendobraknya.

Lalu berlari tanpa tujuan.

... Sudah kuduga, ada sesuatu yang salah dengan masa remajaku.

* * *

**[Pukul 03.00 PM — Restoran Donuts Bucks]**

Sambil menatap laptop gue dengan kaku, dan _headset _yang tersambung ke telinga, gue mulai menerjemahkan proyek anime _subtitle _Indonesia yang tertunda tadi sambil men_download_ anime hasil dari proyek _fansub _lain.

Gue kabur ke sini. Mungkin gue udah berada di sini lebih dari dua jam. Memesan seperempat lusin donat dan secangkir kopi vanila, seolah menikmati hidup gue di sini.

Hidup gue sudah hancur.

Mungkin ada baiknya, kalo gue meninggalkan Bokap dan Nyokap gue dulu untuk sementara. Mungkin saja mereka bakal berubah pikiran setelah gue pulang nanti. Hah, jadi sebenarnya, untuk apa gue bawa baju segala? Gue rasa, gue bakal minta maaf ke mereka. Mungkin saat gue pulang nanti, mereka udah baikan.

Ya benar, pasti begitu.

* * *

**[Pukul 10.30 PM — Kediaman Keluarga Hirako]**

Panas. Gue dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Ini sudah malam, tapi gue merasa benar-benar kepanasan. Gue melihat ke atas langit. Ada asap hitam yang melayang tinggi; meskipun agak sulit dilihat karena gelapnya langit malam.

Lalu terdengar keributan. Suara-suara bising, gaduh, dan panik terdengar dari arah rumah gue. Perasaan gelap mulai menyergap raga. Ada apa?

Pertanyaan tersebut segera terjawab begitu melihat pemandangan di hadapan gue.

Gue menelan ludah.

Rumah yang selama ini gue tinggali, kini dilahap kobaran api yang membara. Api itu menjunjung tinggi, membakar habis semuanya. Tumbuhan dan semak-semak yang sengaja dibiarkan tumbuh di sekitar rumah sekarang hanya meninggalkan abu.

Gue mengedarkan pandangan. Orang-orang yang kebanyakan terdiri dari remaja-remaja dan anak baru saja memasuki masa pubertas sedang dengan asyiknya memotret kebakaran yang terjadi pada rumah gue denga perangkat terbarunya.

"Wuiih. Apinya besar, ya. Ntar gue _upload _ke _facebook_, ah. Tambahin kata-kata 1 _like _= 1 do'a. Pasti banyak yang nge-_like, _dan _comment_nya pasti penuh."

"Hee, mending di-_upload _ke _twitter. _Mungkin aja nanti jadi _trending topic world wide_. Tambahin _hashtag _#doauntukkebakaranistanakarakura."

... Apa itu?

Apa kalian benar-benar manusia?

Gue mengambil HP yang berada di kantong celana gue dengan cepat, berniat menelpon pemadam kebakaran. Tapi gue baru sadar, kalo gue nggak pernah nyimpen nomor-nomor penting semacam pemadam kebakaran, SAR, ambulan, ataupun polisi. Dan gue nggak pernah punya niat buat menghapalnya—atau bahkan hanya sekadar peduli.

Sial. Sekarang gue mulai mengutuk diri gue sendiri karena membiarkan diri terlalu acuh pada dunia nyata.

"Satu, satu, tiga."

Eh? Gue menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang perempuan pendek yang memakai jaket _training _merah yang dibuka berdiri di sana. Sarugaki Hiyori. Dia menadahkan tangannya. "Serahkan pada gue. Biar gue aja yang menelpon pemadam kebakaran. Apa di dalam sana masih ada orang?"

Gue merenung sesaat. Di dalam sana, ada Bokap—bukan, ada Papa dan Mama. Gue melemparkan HP gue ke Hiyori, melepas tas yang ada di punggung gue ke lantai, dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah yang nyaris runtuh karena terbakar itu. Gue melirik ke belakang sebentar, Hiyori sedang menelpon sambil pura-pura tidak sengaja menyenggol perangkat anak-anak alay tadi hingga jatuh.

Terima kasih, Hiyori. Kau memang teman yang baik.

Meskipun sampai sekarang gue masih bingung, kenapa nggak ada orang yang mencoba mematikan api dengan cara manual? Seperti, mengambil air dengan ember atau semacamnya? Apa di jaman ini, individualisme dan ego manusia sudah benar-benar sampai ke tingkat di mana gotong royong itu tidak diperlukan? Apa di mata manusia sekarang, makna hubungan itu hanyalah teman ngobrol, dan bukan lagi saling menolong?

Beberapa perempuan berteriak saat gue mendobrak pintu rumah, namun, nggak ada yang mencoba menghentikan gue. Gue terus berlari, meneriakkan nama mereka; orang yang paling gue cari saat ini.

"PAPA! MAMA! Kalian di mana?!"

Gue mendobrak pintu kamar mereka. Nihil. Tiada satupun sosok yang gue temukan di dalam sana. Yang ada hanyalah lemari pakaian yang dilalap api, kasur yang hangus terbakar, dan foto keluarga yang mulai menghitam.

Tanpa sadar, air mata gue mulai meleleh. Segera gue menyekanya dengan punggung tangan.

"... Gue... Nangis? Gue nggak ada waktu buat itu!"

Gue terus berlari. Seolah hanya itu fungsi kaki gue. Gue terus meneriakkan, memanggil nama mereka. Seolah mulut gue hanya dibuat untuk mereka.

"MAMA!"

Mulut gue, diciptakan, diberikan oleh Tuhan untuk mengeluarkan dan mengucapkan kata-kata manis penuh kejujuran untuk orangtua gue. Tapi gue malah memakainya untuk menyumpahi mereka.

"PAPA!"

Kaki gue, diberikan oleh Tuhan untuk berjalan di tempat yang benar, dan memandu orangtua gue menuju kebaikan dan membantu mereka kelak, jika berjalan sudah menjadi hal yang sulit bagi mereka suatu saat nanti. Tapi gue malah memakainya hanya untuk duduk dan berjalan demi memenuhi kebutuhan dunia maya gue.

"PAPA! MAMA!"

Tangan gue ini, diberi Tuhan agar bisa memeluk dan menggandeng tangan orangtua gue. Tapi gue malah menggunakannya untuk kepuasan diri gue sendiri, tanpa sempat memikirikan mereka.

Apa gue... Benar-benar seorang anak?

Haha... Lucu sekali.

Rasanya baru tadi siang, gue berpikir _nggak apa kalo gue dibilang durhaka_. Tapi setelah ini terjadi, gue mulai menyesali pikiran itu.

Rasanya baru tadi siang, gue berpikir _mereka terlalu berisik hingga mengganggu proyek anime gue. _Tapi setelah ini terjadi, gue malah merindukan suara mereka.

Gue berlari tidak tentu arah. Naik ke tangga, melihat kamar gue yang sudah kehilangan pintunya. Seluruh koleksi komik gue sudah musnah bersama api dan ranjang gue.

Gue seolah sudah nggak memiliki arti hidup lagi. Seolah ingin mati saja di sini. Gue bahkan sudah menyerah untuk berlari. Gue berjalan, di dalam kobaran api. Tidak mempedulikan kaki gue yang mulai melepuh karena kepanasan. Nggak memedulikan keringat yang sudah meluncur di wajah gue berkali-kali.

Apa artinya semua itu, kalau gue nggak bisa bersama mereka lagi? —Gue tahu, gue yang nggak pernah nganggep mereka ada, benar-benar nggak pantes bilang begitu.

Tapi tetap saja. Gue merasa... Sangat berdosa, sebagai seorang anak. Karena di saat terakhir gue bisa bertemu mereka, gue malah bilang kalo gue membenci mereka.

Apa itu...

Benar-benar lelucon yang buruk.

* * *

Gue berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur. Harapan gue sudah nggak ada lagi. Kalo kedua orangtua gue masih hidup, mereka harusnya sudah berlari keluar. Tapi gue sama sekali nggak mendengar apapun.

Mereka sudah tiada. Gue tahu itu. Tapi rasanya masih terlalu sulit untuk percaya.

Gue menatap dua sosok tubuh yang terbujur kaku di lantai. Bau asap yang memasuki hidung gue kini bercampur dengan bau darah dan mayat yang membusuk. Gue menatap kedua tubuh tak bernyawa itu sekali lagi.

Di punggung Mama, tertancap sebuah pisau yang menembus jantungnya dari belakang. Sedangkan Papa, tertusuk pisau dari depan.

Papa mencoba membunuh Mama ketika berada di dapur, tetapi Papa juga dibunuh sebelum Mama meninggalkan dunia. Mereka saling bunuh, pada akhirnya. Meninggalkan anak mereka satu-satunya, untuk tetap berada di dunia yang kejam ini.

Gue jatuh berlutut. Memukuli lantai. Menangisi mereka.

"MENGAPA?!"

Suara yang berasal dari kerongkongan gue sudah abstrak. Suara getir, bergetar, dan kehabisan suara menjadi satu.

"Mengapa…?"

Gue terus bertanya pada diri. Seolah mengharapkan jawaban. Padahal gue tahu dengan jelas, tidak akan ada satu orangpun yang akan menjawab gue. Gue mencabut pisau yang menancap di tubuh mereka dengan memejamkan mata, kemudian melempar pisau itu jauh-jauh. Gue membalik tubuh mereka, membuat mereka berbaring bersampingan. Gue kemudian mengaitkan tangan mereka berdua, dan tangan mereka yang lain gue taruh di atas dada.

Gue menatap mereka dengan pandangan sendu. Menatap Papa gue yang (bahkan baru gue sadari sekarang) sudah mulai keriputan. Rambut hitamnya mulai memutih karena factor usia. Gue berdalih menatap Mama gue. Kecantikannya selalu abadi di mata gue. Rambut pirang hasil blasteran, serta kulit wajah putih yang memukau.

... Ini pertama kalinya gue memuji Mama lagi, semenjak gue SD. Namun sekarang, Beliau sudah tidak mungkin mendengar anaknya sendiri memujinya.

Pada akhirnya, yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah penyesalan. Semuanya terjadi begitu mendadak.

Gue mengingat salah satu pepatah lama, **ucapan adalah do'a. **Ucapan gue tadi siang yang mengharapkan mereka mati mungkin sudah dijadikan sebagai do'a. Gue nggak pengen begini. Harusnya gue berucap, "Kenapa kalian nggak baikan aja?!"

Gue memeluk tubuh kaku mereka berdua. Berbaring di tengah mereka.

Sudah cukup. Gue udah nggak peduli lagi dengan hari esok. Lebih baik, gue mati di sini. Sekarang.

...

"Elo ngapain, Bodoh?" suara seorang perempuan yang kasar terdengar dari balik punggung gue. Tiba-tiba, gue merasa rambut gue dijambak secara memaksa.

Hiyori.

"Biarkan gue mati di sini, Hiyori. Hidup gue udah nggak ada artinya lagi!" gue berseru putus asa.

Dia mencekal lengan gue—memaksa gue buat berdiri.

"Elo mau mati di sini? Lalu apa kata orangtua elo kelak kalo mereka gentayangan nyari elo?"

"Pemikiran elo itu sama sekali nggak berdasar, Hiyori."

Hiyori hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, menampilkan deretan gigi runcingnya. Dia kemudian memegang tangan gue, menarik gue sambil berlari untuk keluar dari sana. Saat gue dan Hiyori sampai di luar, petugas pemadam kebakaran langsung melakukan tugasnya.

Gue menatap Hiyori dengan kaku.

Seandainya dia nggak datang, gue mungkin bakal ditemukan oleh petugas pemadam kebakaran—dalam keadaan pingsan karena menghirup terlalu banyak asap.

Hiyori entah sengaja atau tidak, menatap gue. Gue membalas tatapannya dengan menggerakkan mulut gue. Dia diam sebentar, mencoba membaca gerakan bibir gue.

Dia kemudian tersenyum. Bukan senyum mengerikan seperti biasa. Tersemat kemanisan yang terpapar di sana. Mungkin itu adalah senyuman yang nggak akan pernah dia tunjukkan lagi.

"—Sama-sama, Shinji."

_Cerita masa remajaku, memang salah seperti dugaanku._

* * *

— **Tamat —**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

Huuft. Secara ajaib, saya berhasil membuat fic sepanjang tiga ribu lebih kata dalam waktu empat jam. Padahal biasanya dua ribu aja perlu waktu seminggu. Haha.

Akhirnya berhasil membuat fic _tragedy/angst_. Dengan ini, genre yang pernah saya buat sudah bertambah dua. Gyahaha~

Judul _fanfic _ini, mungkin banyak yang sadar. Judulnya adalah plesetan dari salah satu anime favorit saya di musim Spring 2013 ini, **Yahari Ore no Seishun Love-Come wa Machigatteiru. **Dan, tidak. **Monogatari **nggak diambil dari nama anime **Monogatari Series. **Karena **Monogatari **sendiri berarti **kisah **atau **cerita.**

Dan, ya. Ini adalah _spin-off _dari **Para Pencuri Wifi. **Menceritakan masa lalu seorang Hirako Shinji yang berubah nama menjadi Shinji Hirako. Ini sempat diceritakan sedikit di chapter tujuh (atau delapan jika ditambah prolog). Siapa sangka, dibalik cerita humor terdapat cerita yang cukup menyedihkan seperti ini. Saya yang buat aja nggak nyangka.

Saya ngegabungin beberapa ide disini. Yaitu 'nasib _otaku _di lingkungan yang tabu akan anime', 'seseorang yang sifatnya menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan (Kalau anda pernah nonton **Kokoro Connect**, saya terinspirasi dari sosok Iori Nagase)', dan 'seorang anak yang terlalu mementingkan dunianya sendiri'.

Tidak, saya bukannya bilang nonton anime itu nggak baik. Cuma harus adil aja. Jangan jadi kayak saya. Kerjaannya minta dibeliin pulsa mulu buat _download _anime, dan terkadang malah _emoh-emoh -_an kalo disuruh oleh orangtua.

Saya nggak bermaksud menggurui atau sok bijak. Cuma jadi bahan renungan aja. Untuk saya sendiri, dan kamu-kamu yang sama kayak saya. Karena sesungguhnya, kematian itu datang dengan tiba-tiba. Dan juga, hati-hati dalam berucap. Karena ucapan terkadang malah menjadi do'a. Ah, maaf. Saya lagi kerasukan setan bijak.

Lalu, ingat untuk selalu menyiapkan nomor darurat di kontak HP anda. Jangan nomor pacar, calon, dan mantan doang. #eh

Sampai jumpa lagi~!


End file.
